


Something Will Come Out Of This

by VoileOui



Series: Deviant Nights [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce is too tired for ass, Clark is a little jealous, Established Relationship, M/M, Promise of hotel sex, Some Humor, promise of shameless smut, vacation!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoileOui/pseuds/VoileOui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lot of shoulder nudging and debates, Clark finally got Bruce to take a break from Batman for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Will Come Out Of This

Clark was speechless. They had arrived at their (Bruce’s to be precise) vacation destination. Cannes, France. Precisely at the Park Hyatt France-Vendôme hotel; In the Imperial Suite. The sheets themselves on the bed in the bedroom looked like they cost more money than he would ever make his entire life working at the Daily Planet.

“Eleven thousand and four hundred dollars a night?!” Clark scowled at Bruce, “This is too much Bruce...”

Bruce sighed, “This isn’t even the most expensive hotel in Cannes I don't think…” He was sprawled on the King sized bed with his arms behind his neck. He looked very relaxed which Clark was happy to see given the reoccurring debates he had with Bruce to get him to do this for just one week.

“Google says otherwise.” Clark frowned. Looking around the very expensive bedroom for the umpteenth time. He was still standing in the room and didn’t want to touch anything or sit down on the chairs across the bed. He felt out of place more so than at Bruce’s Lake House.

“Do you not like the room Clark? I could find us a place more expensive.” Bruce teased.

Clark shook his head, “I’m glad you like this but I feel weird.”

“Why do you feel weird?”

“I don’t know. I mean this is more for you but it feels like…” Clark paused and rubbed his shoulder nervously.

“It feels like what? And please join me on the bed. There’s plenty of room.”

Clark shuffled slowly to the bed and took off his shoes. He then decided to only sit on the edge of it, facing Bruce, “Well...It feels like you’re my sugar daddy…”

Bruce laughed as soon as Clark said it but Clark was serious, “Well why you aren’t sucking my dick in thanks for lavishing you with such riches?” Bruce kept on joking. Clark was still sulking. He honestly felt weird about it all. They were going to be here for a week and Clark will accompany Bruce in whatever adventures the older man wanted to get up to. And while this was a much needed break for Bruce, the destination, the hotel, and especially the room Bruce chose was for two. It was too romantic for Clark’s liking and he felt as if Bruce wasn’t really doing this for himself. He wanted Bruce to do this to treat himself, especially when he couldn’t do much to treat the man like this with the little he has.

“This is what you want though right? I wanted this to be for you more than for us. I mean France is…” Clark said quietly and trailed off.

“Us is what I want.” Bruce replied. Clark flushed like a school girl, but he still didn’t budge from the edge of the bed.

“And besides I’ve been here before and liked it. “ Bruce added. “France.” That seemed to get Clark’s attention.

Clark stared curiously at Bruce, “Oh? You’ve been here before? With who?” Clark doesn’t know why he automatically presumes Bruce had taken a lover along as well.

Bruce chuckled, “Well. The answer may or may not surprise you.”

“Try me.”

“I didn’t come with someone on a romantic getaway like you’re assuming.”

“Now that surprises me. What other purpose does France serve than that?”

Bruce laughed and examined the symmetry of the white ceiling, “I came here from a mission on my first few months donning the cowl.”

Clark tisked, “Okay, that one surprises me but also doesn’t surprise me at the same time.” He then narrowed his eyes at Bruce suspiciously, “Wait, you’ve been here before as Batman…You didn’t pick this place because there’s an elaborate batcave around right? You promised nothing Batman related for a week.” he said sternly.

“There’s no secret batcave Clark. I promise. You can check in with Alfred if you don’t believe me. He knows everything I do and have done. He won’t lie to you when it comes to my well-being.”

Clark smiled relieved, “Ok then. What mission brought you here in the past?”

“So I’m allowed to talk about Batman at least?” Bruce asked, cheekily.

Clark hummed, “Tell me before I change my mind. I like hearing your stories though, honest.” He smiled and adjusted his glasses.

Bruce sighed, trying to organize and recall the long story he was prepared to tell, “It was fifteen years ago. Europe’s leading shipping magnates were being killed off one by one by someone and I was investigating who. I found out the next target was a Mr. K.C. Agonistes who was anchored at the Gotham harbor at the time. He was on his yacht, named the Agonistes unsurprisingly, on a cruise with his fiancé. James Gordon, Gotham police commissionaire, phoned him to ask if he needed any police protection for the cruise and he refused. And so because the police couldn’t officially do anything about the refusal, I unofficially stepped in to provide some protection for Mr. Agonistes.” Bruce paused and breathed.

“How does a cruise starting at the Gotham Harbor land you in France?” Clark asked.

“It’s a long story.” Bruce grumbled.

Clark finally decided to climb onto the bed and sat cross-legged, wanting to hear more of Bruce’s story, “I’m up for story time Bruce.”

Bruce smiled at Clark’s chipper attitude and continued, “As we sailed, we were attacked by two trained dolphins. They were trained by our mystery murderer to down the yacht and therefore kill K.C.”

“Hm. Sounds like something out of a cliche spy film.” Clark commented.

Bruce shrugged, “I don't watch a lot of films in general but I'll take your word for it."

"You don't? Well that's definitely on our list of things to do while on break." Clark interrupted, "I'm sorry go on." He flushed.

Bruce couldn't help but smile at how Clark still blushed around him. It was cute. He continued, "Okay, It was a good thing we were headed towards an Island that night, because those dolphins did succeed at downing the yacht but I was able to save myself and everyone else on it. It was when we were attacked on the Island again that I came face to face with our covert murderer. Who turned out to be a member of many other murderers; assassins. Tejja, he was called if I remember correctly.” Bruce paused for a moment before Clark asked him a question.

“Assassins?”

Bruce nodded, “They called themselves, the Order of The Assassins then. They were an ancient group with followers whose purpose was to reform civilizations whom they deemed degenerate. Many of their followers were responsible for the deposition of civilizations like Rome for example.”

“Well this story escalated quickly.” Clark reacted again.

“Bruce snickered, “Oh it did. That was my first run in with the now League of Shadows. When I was able to beat Tejja, one of their members, on the Island, the League found out everything about me and I became their next target. No one crosses any of them and survives.”

“Alright. So how are you still alive?” Clark was genuinely astonished by this story. Bruce never seized to surprise him.

“Oh I almost died a couple of times.” Bruce laughed. “They’re responsible for most of my training and woes as Batman. They took up four years of my life... I had to actually become a member just to stay alive but when I couldn’t keep up the pretense of being a loyal assassin, I had to get out…” Bruce sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. “Thing is you don’t get out alive. Trying to escape the League without dying is what took me to France, Korea, India, and many other places. Their now leader, Ras, wanted me dead and I hid from him, traveling anywhere but the obvious Gotham City. He had a daughter whom I fell for after she helped me escape imprisonment but, in the end she was still loyal to her father and tried to kill me also.”

“What was her name?” Clark asked, “The daughter.”

Bruce looked at him quizzically, “That’s what got your attention out of that?”

Clark reddened again. He's in a blushing mood tonight and can't explain it, “I’m just curious. You mentioned the names of the others.” He hoped he didn’t sound jealous.

Bruce smirked, “Her name is Talia. That was a long time ago and I don’t think I’ll ever see her again. I hope not at least. We went separate ways with her trying to kill me...But ultimately she’s the reason the League have backed off of me for now. Ironically enough, I don’t know that I would still be here if it weren’t for her.”

“So they are still around and operating? The League of Shadows?” Clark really wanted to ask more about this Talia but Bruce was already onto him.

“Oh yes. And I’m still a target. Like I said, no one crosses them and survives.” There was silence in the room for a while and then Bruce added, “Now do you see why I don’t like to take a break from it? At times, I can’t. At times, it’s the most dangerous thing I can do.”

“Come here.” Clark motioned for Bruce to lie down on his stomach on the bed. He straddled him and stared to massage his shoulders and back, “That’s all partly your fault.”

Bruce groaned both in disagreement with Clark’s statement and in pleasure from what his hands were doing to his back. Clark leaned down and kissed his cheek, “But I’ll take good care of you.” He whispered against the cheek.

Bruce hummed, “I’d love to make you scream but I’m way too tired Clark.” It had been an exhausting day for Bruce. To rest from his Batman duties was way out of his comfort zone.

Clark scoffed, “I’m not some horny teenager Bruce. Sex isn't always on my mind.” He lied.

Bruce chuckled catching his bluff, “Don’t worry.” He said as he dozed off a little, “We have plenty of time for all the hotel and vacation sex you want. And the suite and bedroom are soundproof so you can scream till the cows come home farm boy.”

Clark rolled his eyes but couldn’t wait for Bruce’s dirty promises to pan out during their stay here. They hadn't been together like this in over a month and had a lot of catching up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Detective Comics 405 is where Bruce's story comes from and then I added stuff from other issues and the movies. :)


End file.
